Harry Potter and the Jade Trinity
by Taralynn Odd
Summary: Harry gets the best sweet sixteen present possible. But it's the beginning of an amazing, romantic adventure at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: As you probably already know and have red about 3,000 times, I own everything that ain't in the books.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Harry Potter woke up to static.  He had set Dudley's old alarm clock to wake him up at midnight.  He had planned to make himself a delicious birthday breakfast as soon as it was is birthday. He had thought that if he woke up early enough, he could get away with it.  He walked out of his bedroom and turned left to start going down the stairs.  He stopped suddenly and turned around to look at the attic door.  He'd never been allowed up there and, when he was little, had thought it held some beautiful treasure.  Maybe the money the Dursleys used to buy Dudley all those expensive things.  'I could skip breakfast and check out the attic instead.'  And that's just what he did.

          He crept slowly and quietly down the hall to the attic door.  It creaked noisily as he opened it, which made him wince.  He stopped and listened to Uncle Vernon's loud and long snores, Dudley's short snort-like snores, and Aunt Petunia's soft wheezing snores.  All was good.  He tiptoed up the stairs and pulled the light string-or rather what he assumed was the light string.  When he pulled, instead of getting lighter, everything got darker.  He took of his glasses and cleaned the dirt off of them.  He groped around the wall for a bit until he the light switch.  When the light went on, Harry could barely his eyes.  The attic looked like a bedroom: a clean bedroom much like the rest of the house.  

He walked around and looked at things.  He sat down on the bed.  No matter how much Aunt Petunia had despised her sister, she still loved her.  She had kept all of Lily's things and set them up in the attic just as they had been in Lily's room (A/N I know this is weird, and shocking, but Harry is doing a lot of assuming here and yes Petunia cried when she read Dumbledore's letter).  He suddenly remembered how it had been Aunt Petunia who had snapped at him when he asked what was in the attic.  How she would disappear for hours on certain days.  She must have been here, crying.

Harry opened the drawers of the white dresser and ran his fingers along his mother's clothes.  He couldn't believe Aunt Petunia had kept this from him.  He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer.  It was filled with photo albums.  He pulled out the top one and sat on the bed.  He opened it up and saw a picture of a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl, a young Aunt Petunia, and a shorter red-haired, green-eyed girl, his own mother Lily, standing in this very room (or at least the original).  Both were smiling and hugging each other.  They looked truly happy.  He looked around the room and noticed how everything was exactly the same:  The bed under the window with a unicorn bedspread, the desk had all the same knickknacks, the wallpaper had unicorns leaping over rainbows.  He also noticed that the attic had awards from Hogwarts, a prefect badge, and a baby's crib, although none were in the picture.  He took the picture out of its socket.  He read on the back:

"Lily and Petunia, 1977,          after decorating Lily's new room, Petunia's old one."

 He replaced the picture just as it had been.  He turned the pages and looked at pictures of birthdays, family vacations, Halloween costumes, Christmas, random moments, and the day Lily got her Hogwarts letter.  This started a new book.  The whole book was full of Lily and her school things.   Petunia was only in a few of them.  The last picture was of just Petunia.  It was way out of focus; she had taken it herself.  She was trying to smile, but appeared to have been crying.  He took the picture and saw a picture Lily, hugging her sister goodbye at King's Cross train station: both crying.  He read the back of Petunia's picture:

"Why don't you remember me Mommy?  I'm your oldest daughter.  Now it's like I'm not your daughter at all.  You only care about Lily.  But she still loves me!"

There were distinct tear marks on the picture.  Harry closed the book and pulled out the next one.  It was filled with letters form Lily to Petunia and Petunia to Lily.  There were also a bunch of moving pictures of Lily and her friends: Millie, Olivia, Christi, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James.  There were also moving pictures of Petunia and her friends: Jenny, Ashley, Elaine, Vicky, and Milo. (A/N For you idiots who haven't already guessed, the pictures are labeled.)  Harry read the letter dated October 16, 1978:

"Dear Tu-Tu,

I miss you and Mum and Dad sooooo much!  But this place is sooooo great!  I already have so many friends.  I sent you a picture that moves of them!  Isn't it cool?  You can send me any pictures you want and I can make them move and send them back.  So how is your life?  How's school?  I must tell you that we had our first flying lesson since I last wrote you, and it was so awesome!  James Potter (Yuck!) was such a show off.  He and his friend Sirius Black (Hott!) were swooping all around the place while some of us (like me!) were about to fall off their brooms!  It was funny though because Snivellus Snape almost ran into the castle.  Although I'd have to say the best flyer was this girl named Jazzy.  She was so smooth and calm.  She even caught me when I slipped halfway to the side.   I really wish you were here.

Keep me posted!

Love always, your sister,

          Lil One

P.S.  Just send the letter back with Hazel.  Chick has caught the flu."

Harry couldn't believe it.  Aunt Petunia and his mother had been almost inseparable!  Why did she always act as if she hated her so much?  Why did Aunt Petunia despise magic so much?  He put the album down and picked up the last one.  This one had letters from Lily's last four years of Hogwarts.  Harry flipped through them, skimming the letters and looking at the pictures (which waved back with a lot of enthusiasm).  One was of the back of somebody's head.  It was obviously a girl; one with the most beautiful long black hair.  He took it out of the socket and read the back: 

"Jazzy: not a picture person." 

He looked through the rest of the book and came up to a letter Aunt Petunia had written to Lily at the beginning of the Seventh year:

"Dear Lil One,

I can't believe he proposed!  Did you say yes?  I hope you did!  Married life is the greatest!  I've only been married to Vernon for a month, but I can't believe I was ever single!  I'm so excited I can barely write! 

Keep me posted!

Love always, your sister,

          Tu-Tu

P.S. Do you still have that jade?"

'What jade?' Harry thought.  Oh well.  He looked at his watch and nearly screamed.  It was six o'clock.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would already be awake.  He'd have to sneak down.  

He flipped the light switch off and then quickly back on.  He had suddenly remembered the dust that had fallen on his head.  Looked up at the rafters and saw a red piece of yarn protruding from a large black box.  He pulled it down, realizing it was a heavy metal safe.  He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I wish I had my wand, the I could just go 'Alohomora' and it would open."  The funny thing is that it **_did_** open.  Harry pulled it open all the way and thought 'No wonder'.  A wand was inside along with a letter, a ring, a piece of green rock, and a plastic bag of shredded paper.  

          Harry pulled out the tear-stained letter and read it:

"It didn't happen!  Lily's not dead!  She's not!  Yes she is, oh yes she is!!!!!!!!  It's all that stupid Potter guy's fault!  If she'd never married him, they'd never have had Harry, and she'd never have died!  Better yet, If she'd never gotten that dumb letter, she'd never have been a witch, and I'd still have her!  I hate it!  I hate it all!  And now we're stuck with Harry, the little wart that survived!  And he'll be one too; I just know it!  I wish we could just sell him, but her headmaster said blood is safe and sound!  They're all freaks everyone of them!!!!!"

Harry sat back against the bed.  'So that's why she hates me!  It's all my fault Voldemort killed my parents now!'  Harry started to cry.  He was confused.  He was angry with Aunt Petunia for keeping this room from him.  He was sad that she blamed him for Lily's murder.  He was happy that he'd found this room, that he knew all these things.  He was SCARED!

Aunt Petunia and just walked up the stairs and was staring wide-eyed at the weeping Harry.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!???????"

"I-I-I was ju-just…"

"YOU WERE JUST SNOOPING!!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL LITTLE…"

          Harry sat there listening to aunt Petunia's verbal abuse.  His head ached from all the confusion.  He finally exploded.

          "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!"

          "Excuse me!?"

          "It's not my fault she died."

          "You read my letter.  YOU READ MY LETTER!!"

          "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  I didn't mean to.  It was an accident."

          "Are you telling me that my LOCKED safe just opened up and my letter just floated out into your face?!"

          "It's not my fault.  Voldemort would have killed her anyway.  You can't blame all wizards.  Most are good.  You just needed someone to blame.  It's not my fault."

          She picked his head up and looked deep into his eyes.  Then she took the ring out of his hand and sat on the bed.  Harry watched her as she just sat and stared at the ring.  It was a double silver band, with a flower engraving around each band.  Inscribed on the inside of one band was: "To Lily, my love, my life, my heart," and on the other: "To my James, I give my heart and soul and life."

          "These were their wedding rings."  Aunt Petunia looked back up at him, holding the ring out.  "I had them fused together after they died."  She looked down at the rings.  "We should have been better to you.  You're all I have left of her.  You even have her beautiful green eyes."  She pointed to the safe.  "Get that jade and sit next to me here."

          He obeyed.  He bent down and picked up the jade.  He clutched it in his hand and sat next to her on the bed.  

          "He-James gave that to her the first time he asked her out.  But she declined and he kept it.  She wrote to me about it.  Every time he asked her out, he offered it to her, and in their sixth year, she accepted.  I want you to have it."

          "Me?  You want _me_ to have her-my mum's jade?"

          "Yes.  You have nothing of her, whereas I have all of this."

          "Really?"

          In response she hugged him.  And he told her what he did in the attic, what letters he'd read, why he'd looked in the safe, that he hadn't meant to snoop.  She forgave him.

          They stood up.  Aunt Petunia put the rings in the jewelry box, the wand on the desk, and threw the letter away.  She put the safe back up on the rafter with the plastic bag still in it.  She put her arm around Harry and they walked down the stairs. 

          When they got to the door, Harry asked, "Why did she call you Tu-Tu?"

          Aunt Petunia chuckled to herself.  "When she was little, she couldn't say Petunia, she just said Tu-Tu.  It was nickname for life.  In return I called her Lil One."

          "Cool, Aunt Tu-Tu."

          "And only Lily can call me that!"


End file.
